


All work and no play...

by madhatt



Series: Stupid Autobots, silly Decepticons, and things they have in common [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Starscream are forced to work together, but sometimes the tension runs simply too high...</p>
<p>Part of the series of one-shots, but like the others, can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All work and no play...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Prowl/Starscream fic. I'll stop writing them, as soon as I stop loving these two. Which is never, most probably. Especially since there's not enough of the pairing. I love them so much, I'm actually thinking of changing the Jazz/Prowl Newspaper AU I'm working on to Prowl/Screamer. I probably won't though. Just a thought.

It started like usual – with Starscream spitting out condescending nonsense and Prowl listening to it with a low growl of an overheated engine. It also ended like it usually did – Prowl had enough of the ridiculously high shrill of Starscream's voice, so he stepped closer to punch the mocking smirk right off his face, but ended up kissing him instead.

He crashed his lips against Starscream's in a vicious, agressive kiss that was returned immediately, and with equal fervor. Their lips moved against each other, soon joined by their tongues – Prowl growled as the Seeker licked his lipplates, getting the oral fluid everywhere.

“I've got enough of your...” Prowl started, but the rest of his sentence got lost in yet another scorching kiss. It was however quickly suspended, when Starscream, not moving even a millimeter away, whispered against Prowl's lips. “Don't talk now. Not when you should busy your lips with something else.” He ended the sentence with a slow lick.

With some reluctace Prowl was forced to admit Starscream was right – whenever they started pawing at each other, there was no stopping them until they satisfied their needs. And they were very needy around each other. And so he got back to what was important at the moment – kissing Starscream senseless.

They were really getting into it. Talking completely forgotten, they got lost in each other; in the sound of the growling engines, the feel of the burning plating, and the taste of the bitter kiss. Starscream put his hands on Prowl's helm, holding him close. Prowl answered by putting his own arms around the other and grabbing his aft. It made Starscream moan and force his glossa into Prowl's mouth. The tactitian felt like he was being devoured. He pressed as close as he possibly could to Starscream's lean frame and could feel every shudder that rattled the Seeker's plating. And he was shuddering a lot by now.

“Prowl, you a-are impossible. You are so... so hot. So ridiculously...” Starscream was mumbling, so obviously lost in sensations, he couldn't control his vocalizer. He was kissing Prowl frantically, stopping only to let out these broken sentences, all the time rubbing his body against Prowl's. “Come on, touch me more,” he managed to vent out.

Prowl complied. He caressed Starscream's sides with sure hands, digging his servos under the plates, easily finding the right wires to be pulled and tickled. “That's what I'm talking about!” exclamated Starscream with a happy moan. Definitely the right wires, thought Prowl with a smirk forming on his lips.

Soon the cooling fans roared to life, trying to lower the temperature of aroused frames and failing miserably. Coolant was rolling dawn Prowl's plates and he was sure Starscream was in no better shape at the moment. It was time to step it up.

“Starscream.” Prowl tried to catch the Seeker's attention.

The other mech only purred against his lips and then managed to whisper, “It's Screamer for you.”

Prowl chuckled. With all the time they'd been spending together, both working and fragging, it seemed they'd been actually getting closer and more friendly with each other. A surprising turn of events, if anyone were to ask Prowl.

“We should move it, I don't think you're going to stay upright much longer,” Prowl finally managed to say.

Starscream moved away for only a moment and pointed to something behind Prowl with one of his shapely claws. “The table's over there.”

The table. Yes. Prowl had almost managed to forget they were in the conference room, trying to discuss politics. Table would really have to do. Before Prowl could move in that direction however, Starscream, using probably last bits of his focus, picked him up and quickly sat on the table. Then he pushed on Prowl's chest and made him lie back.

“Right where I want you,” muttered Starscream to himself, but Prowl still heard it, and it made him shiver.

“So what you're going to do about it, hmm?”

Starscream chuckled. “Wouldn't you want to know...” He climbed on the table and over Prowl's frame. The tactician immediately put his hands on the shapely, small waist and pulled him closer. He got rewarded with a sweet kiss. “I'm glad you like it now, but actually I had something else in mind,” said the Seeker.

“Oh?”

Starscream didn't explain himself. Instead he moved again. Prowl's eyes lit up in surprise as the Seeker turned around, so Prowl was presented with those seductive hips, just as Starscream was now in the position to lick at the tactician's interface cover, which he did immediately. As the position they were in finally sank in and he felt the Seeker's glossa on his cover, Prowl released a shaky moan. He moved his hand to rub at the cover that was so close he could see the lubricant gathering at the seams. He traced them with his servo, then massaged the sensitive plating, making Starscream hum with pleasure.

Prowl leaned up to lick at the cover. He moved his glossa over the hot plating, kissing it every now and then, and greatly enjoying the soft whimpers and delicate groans coming from the other mech. He kept at it for some time, until he got rewarded with a glistening valve that up until now had been hidden behind the cover. Of course the Seeker wouldn't be himself, if he just let Prowl have his way like this. Starscream was after all a born performer. And so he did what he was best at – he showed off. He pushed his aft up, so Prowl could get a good look at his dripping valve and reached back with one hand to part the swollen lips and uncover the clenching tunnel.

Prowl licked his lips. He watched entranced as Starscream dipped just the tip of his servo inside and massaged the rim. “You know what to do with that,” said the Seeker huskily. “In the meantime I'll busy myself with this.” Saying that, he kissed Prowl's still closed cover. “Come on, open for me,” he asked pleasantly.

The tactician did as he was told. He trembled when the cool air hit his wet folds. The trembles turned into shaking, when not wasting any time, Starscream put his lips on the opening of Prowl's valve and sucked _hard_. Prowl gave himself a few clicks to adjust and then decided to give back as much as he got.

Starscream writhed on top of the Praxian as Prowl gently caressed the rim of his valve and then leaned up to lick around the quivering opening. Encouraged by the other's reaction, Prowl put his hands on these shapely thighs and, steadying Starscream's hips, focused all of his attention on driving the Seeker crazy – he licked and nipped, making sure to arouse the swollen nodes around his opening, and teased the snug little valve with his servos, awaking in the other mech the need to have those servos inside him.

Soon. That'swhat Prowl thought, but Starscream beat him to that – Prowl moaned loudly as he felt three servos enter him at once. There was no preparation, but by now he was so wet, after the initial pang of pain, they went in easily and pleasurably.

“You're so wet, I love it about you. I mean, who would've thought that...” Prowl didn't let him finish. Not wanting to leave Starscream behind, he pushed his servo inside the warm and wet valve. Starscream wriggled his aft, trying to take him in deeper, but Prowl didn't let him. He withdrew his servo almost completely, only to dip it just to the first knuckle and move it in circles, pushing at the pulsing walls.

“Prowl, don't tease,” whimpered Starscream and Prowl decided to not deny him. After all, they were supposed to be working now. The time for real pleasure would come later. And so Prowl withdrew the servo once more, only to lick and suck at the puffy lips of Starscream's valve, and then, when he liked the Seeker's moaning and writhing enough, he pushed two servos in and thrust them in and out fast. It was hard however to focus on Starscream's pretty valve, when the Seeker was doing a fine job of pushing against all of Prowl's sensitive nodes himself. Prowl groaned when Starscream put his lips around his anterior node and sucked hard, working his fingers hard inside the tactician's valve.

Soon it was all becoming a mess. Lubricants were everywhere, their servos slipped and mouths became more and more hungry. It was a matter of clicks before one of them would...

“Oh frag, Prowl!” Starscream's back arched and he threw his helm back, as a powerful shudder shook his whole body, all the wires tensing and plating rattling noisily. Prowl had to bit his own lip as he felt the other's valve clench around his servos, pulling them deeper in. Finally he collapsed on top of Prowl, venting harshly.

Fortunately through it all Starscream hadn't forgotten about the tactician, dutifully working his servos inside Prowl's valve, picking up the speed as soon as he had the mind to do it, until his partner followed him in pleasure.

~*~

Afterwards, they were fast to get a grip of themselves. It wasn't easy, not with Starscream letting his servos dance over Prowl's plating every now and again – by accident, but not really – and Prowl casting scorching glances Starscream's way. There was something brewing there, they were both aware.

None of them was just yet ready to admit it out loud.

 


End file.
